1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a socket assembly having a sliding plate for use in a vehicle.
2. Background Art
It is known that in order to charge or use electrical devices that are not part of a vehicle, various adapters are needed to be purchased so that such adapters can be plugged into a power outlet of the vehicle in order to use the electrical device. For example, a laptop generally uses a multi-prong connector that is coupled via a cable to an electrical outlet in a building, home or other dwelling establishment. As is known, in order to charge and/or use the laptop in a vehicle, a vehicle adapter is needed that includes a cable and a connector that is generally cylindrically shaped. The cylindrically shaped connector includes a retractable conductive pin that makes contact with a mating terminal positioned within the power outlet (e.g., cigar lighter) of the vehicle to enable power transmission between the vehicle and the laptop.
It is also known that original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) are attempting to obviate the need for vehicle occupants to have to purchase the vehicle electrical adapter as described above. For example, OEMs are implementing a female prong connector within the vehicle that includes a plurality of female terminals that is capable of receiving corresponding male terminals from an electrical device. The vehicle may include a standalone inverter module for converting the DC power into AC power. The female prong connector is similar to that invoked when connecting an electrical device to an electrical wall outlet in a building or other suitable establishment. OEMs are consistently on guard for the need to provide a safe connection for users that may come into contact with the female prong connector or other componentry that is utilized to provide for DC to AC conversion.
One conventional implementation for providing a safe connection is to provide a socket within the vehicle that includes a rotary cover. The rotary cover has cutouts formed therein that is capable of being aligned with female terminals positioned within the socket. The female terminals are operably coupled to the vehicle's battery source and ground. In a non-use state, the rotary cover is biased via springs so that the cutouts are misaligned with the female terminals to prevent a user from inserting male prongs that belong to the electrical device with the female terminals. Such a condition is employed to prevent access to the female terminals for young children. To connect the prongs members belonging to the portable electric device so that the electrical device receives power from the vehicle, the occupant is required to rotate the cover so that the cutouts in the cover are aligned over the female terminals of the socket. The occupant is to hold the cover so that the cutouts are aligned with the female terminals while inserting the male prongs of the portable electrical device therethrough. While the implementation of the rotary cover is effective, the design can be complex and may increase the overall cost of the socket.